Rape, Cheat, Betrayal
by Who-Am-I-To-One-That-Dislikes
Summary: -Rewrite of fic with same name- America and England were happy together but that stopped when Alfred walked in on England with France. What if there's more to the story? Why did England's brothers attack America and nearly kill France?


_**Rape, Cheat and Betrayal**_

Alfred walked down the corridor to the meeting room. Chewing on a burger that he got from McDonald's, he felt starved after the meeting that had finished about an hour ago. It didn't help at quenching his hunger when it took nearly thirty minutes to get to a McDonald's in New York during the middle of the day. The American took pleasure at filling his stomach with the greasy goodness. A voice in the back of his head told him that he should hurry up and get to the meeting room faster so that England wouldn't have to wait any longer than he has. He told the Brit to wait on him to get his burgers and then they could continue with their lives. A smile curled America's lips as he thought about England. Remembering when he asked Arthur out a couple of months ago. Expecting a slap in the face, he was surprised when he felt Arthur's lips on his. It became even more surprising when later that night they spent their time in each others arms, holding each other. Alfred spent his time worshipping the Englishman's body, small and thin. When he reached the doors to the meeting room, he could hear moaning coming from behind the thick wooden doors. Possessive growls turning into groans of pleasure. His chest clenched painfully when he heard England behind the doors. America couldn't hear what he said but he recognised his voice. He opened the doors slowly until he could at least have one of his eyes see inside. There they were.

America felt his heart break in sharp shards, causing more damage to himself before the burned to dust in the agony that his entire being screamed in. He saw _his_ England bent over the meeting room table with France behind him, pulling in and out of him. The Frenchman had his right hand holding England's above his head, securing them to the spot. His other hand had a grip on Arthur's waist, his nails digging into his soft flesh causing him to bleed. The urge to barge in there and break them up and scream in England's face. His beautiful face with his soft pale skin and plump lips and green eyes that sparkled like a forest hidden from the world, filled with magic and wisdom that he had collected over his many years of living. The urge was there but he didn't have the strength to act on it. Instead, he backed up until he hut the corridors wall. Slowly sliding down it until he was on the floor. Slumped in an awkward position, he felt tears build up. One tear fell before another fell and before he knew it, a waterfall fell silently from his eyes. Slowly cascading down his cheeks, making little wet spots on the floor. When he did find the strength to move is body, he slowly dragged himself away from the meeting room and towards his car. He put his hands in his pockets and kept his head down, his hair hiding his eyes from the world. It wasn't long before he made it to his home. Slowly making his way to their... His bedroom. He shuffled out of his clothes before lying on the bed. The American's cheeks where still coated in tears but he couldn't care any less. He breathed in but soon regretted it. All he could smell from the bed was Arthur. Everything smelled of him. Everything smelled of betrayal. Everything was laughing at him. Even the clock laughed, every one of its tic-tok's stung like an insult.

* * *

><p>After France had finished with him, he let England sink to the floor. He grabbed his things, getting himself ready before leaving Arthur alone on the ground. Arthur tried to remember what had lead to this. He remembered waiting for Alfred to return with his burgers before they would leave to meet up with his brothers and sister for tea. When he looked at his watch, he saw that he was going to be late for them and so decided to head to the café that he would find his family but as he was going to open the door, France walked in. After that it all happened so quickly, before he knew it. Francis had him bent over the table and fucked him. The memory of France nearly made him be sick, the uncomfortable tightness in his stomach was proof of that. The disgusting feeling of the man's seed slide down his thighs and the haunting feeling of his hands all over his body. His body trembled in fear and shock. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted his mobile sticking out of his trouser pocket. Slowly making his way over to his phone, his body protesting in pain, begging him to stop moving. He soon felt his fingers wrap around his phone before bringing the device to his chest. Slowly he unlocked his phone and scrolled down his contact list. His heart stopped when he saw Alfred's name. A feeling of guilt washed over him. He saw him, his boyfriend saw him. Alfred must hate him now. More tears gracefully fell from Arthur's eyes. He scrolled down past Alfred's name. Arthur knew that the American wouldn't help him, not after seeing France all over him. He felt bile in his throat. The Englishman couldn't help but feel relief when he spotted his brothers name. Quickly, he pressed call. It didn't take long before call was answered. "Aye, who's this?" Just hearing the Scottish accent made him feel a little bit safer.<p>

"A-Allistor.." His voice was pathetic sounding.

"Wit? Arthur? Wit's wrang? Yae al'ryt?" Scotland's voice was suddenly filled with concern and worry.

"Could.. Could you come get me please..?" Arthur asked quietly, it was easy to tell from his voice that he was crying.

"Aye right away, where are yae?"

"Where we had the meeting today... Please hurry.." Arthur then hung up. Curling into a tight ball, wishing that he could just disappear.


End file.
